1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microwave platforms and more specifically it relates to a microwave susceptor system for efficiently cooking food in a microwave.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Microwave platforms have been in use for years. Typically, microwaveable platforms are utilized by positioning a desired food item (i.e. sandwich, pizza, etc.) on top of the microwaveable platform and then cooking the food item in the microwave. The microwaveable platforms generally have a metallic or other heating material attached to an upper side of the platform which radiates heat toward the food item.
The microwavable platforms currently used generally do not provide a maximum heating source for food to be cooked upon. The platforms generally do utilize the heating material on all sides of the platform, wherein not utilizing an entire surface area with the heating material may increase microwaving time needed. Also, current microwave platforms generally do not provide a means for creating an aesthetically pleasing food item.
In these respects, the microwave susceptor system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently cooling food in a microwave.